Unexpected Meeting
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Yukimura Akari alias Kayano Kaede telah memainkan perannya sebagai aktris papan atas dengan sukses. Sementara itu, Nagisa berhasil diterima di salah satu akademi bergengsi di Jepang. Lalu ... apakah benang takdir mengizinkan mereka bertemu? Apakah Akari masih menyimpan rapat perasaan yang dikuburnya hingga saat itu?


_**Author : Itami Shinjiru**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) by Yusei Matsui. All characters which not related with original animanga belonging to author**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Pairing : Nagisa Shiota/Kayano Kaede (Yukimura Akari)**_

 _ **Note : This story take setting of 10 years after main character graduating their study at Kunugigaoka Junior High School**_

.

.

* * *

 **Unexpected Meeting**

An ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM Fanfiction

.

.

Seribu lima ratus kilometer perjam bukan kecepatan yang buruk.

Pesawat jumbo jet tersebut melesat mengarungi birunya angkasa, menempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Pulau Jeju, Korea. Dengan enam mesin _turboprop_ nya, si burung besi menggerakkan badan bongsornya dengan mulus, jauh lebih tenang dan halus dibanding teknologi yang orang-orang cicipi sekitar satu dekade yang lalu. Suara interkom menggema, menandakan mereka tinggal menghitung menit untuk sampai ke tujuan. Agak aneh rasanya, karena seolah baru sesaat lalu mereka tinggal landas dari ibukota Negeri Sakura.

Yukimura Akari menyibakkan rambut cokelat panjang yang menutupi matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Gadis itu—mungkin sekarang lebih cocok disebut wanita karier—menegakkan posisi duduknya, mengusap mata. Ruangan kelas VIP ini begitu nyaman sehingga ia larut dalam mimpi hanya beberapa menit setelah pesawat ini mabur ke udara.

"Nakamura ..." Akari membisikkan nama sahabatnya, yang entah sejak kapan raib dari tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan mengambil cemilan yang tersedia di sebelah kursi, sebungkus puding impor berwarna krem dengan luberan vla cokelat di atasnya.

Sebuah puding. Akari tersenyum tipis, entah bagaimana makanan mungil ini melemparkan memorinya sekitar satu dekade yang lalu, saat ia masih menjadi siswa kelas 3-E di SMP Kunugigaoka.

Kelas pembunuh.

"Rencana puding pembunuh karya Kayano Kaede," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh membran timpaninya.

"Nakamura-chan!" seru Akari. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Antreannya panjang sekali," gerutu si gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu sambil mengelus perutnya. "Uh, lega. Saatnya makan camilan lagi."

"Kita sudah hampir sampai," tanggap Akari setelah menghabiskan puding pertamanya.

Nakamura Rio tersenyum jahil. "Wah, gawat! Kalau begitu kita mesti mengambil semua cemilan yang ada di sini dan menjejalkannya ke kantong kita, selagi belum turun!"

Akari tertawa. "Kau tidak banyak berubah, ya."

"Kau juga, Kayano-cchi," balas Rio acuh tak acuh. "Aku tahu puding itu pasti mengingatkanmu akan kenangan kita di kelas 3-E, kan? Hahaha, dari dulu jalan pikiranmu selalu sederhana. Gampang kutebak."

Kedua perempuan itu bertemu di Tokyo sehari lalu, dan takdir menunjukkan jalan yang sama pada mereka. Rio ingin mengambil libur ke Pulau Jeju, bersamaan dengan jadwal syuting Akari—atau Kayano—yang bertempat di pulau tersebut. Jadi, alih-alih bersama manajernya, Akari lebih memilih sekursi dengan gadis yang dulu pernah jadi teman sekelasnya.

Rio punya banyak cerita saat ia melancong ke Inggris dan beberapa negara Eropa lainnya. Meskipun ia menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai diplomat, pekerja keras berhak mengambil libur beberapa hari, kan? Ia memutuskan pulang ke negaranya, dan berlibur di tempat yang tenang dan indah—yang entah kenapa, Rio malah memakukannya ke pulau di negara lain.

"Pesawat akan segera mendarat," tukas Rio. "Apa kau mau aku menginap di hotel yang sama denganmu, Kayano-cchi?"

Akari tersenyum. "Terserah kau saja, Nona Inggris."

"Oke, aku akan sehotel," Nakamura memutuskan, "karena mungkin itu bisa berarti aku dapat potongan harga."

.

.

.

* * *

" _Break_!" seru Nazzomi, sang sutradara _Natsu no Onna_ — _Wanita Musim Panas_ , film yang sedang digarap oleh perusahaan itu dan akan rilis pada awal musim panas sekitar dua bulan lagi. Yukimura Akari, alias Kayano Kaede, adalah protagonis perempuan utama dalam cerita, yang mengharuskannya berlatih dua sampai tiga kali lebih keras dibandingkan pemain-pemain yang lain. Tidak masalah dengan bakat aktingnya yang telah mendarah daging sejak ia masih SMP, peran penting seperti itu mampu dijiwainya dengan sangat baik.

Kecuali untuk satu adegan.

"Yo, Akari-chan," sapa Takara Hiroda, pemeran protagonis lelaki utama di film yang sama. Ia melemparkan jus kotak ke Akari, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi lipat. Waktu istirahat yang hanya berlangsung satu jam ini sangat berharga bagi mereka yang mesti menguras keringat lebih banyak dibanding pemain lain, jadi sudah wajar kalau mereka takkan mau melewatkan kesenangan apapun di _free time_ ini.

"Cuacanya bagus sekali, ya," ujar pria berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam itu sambil menatap lurus ke pantai berombak kecil. "Pulau Jeju memang asri dan indah sekali."

"Yaah, tentu saja. Pulau ini kan pulau vulkanik purba yang sudah mati. Lain ceritanya kalau Nazzomi-san menggunakan Hawaii sebagai tempat syuting," balas Akari santai sambil menyesap jus kotaknya. "Omong-omong, kok Shinkaru-kun lama memodifikasi teksnya, ya?" selidiknya. "Penambahan adegan kecil seperti itu seharusnya sesaat saja."

"Itu bukan pekerjaan yang gampang, mengganti adegan klise seperti itu," jawab Shinkaru, lelaki yang bertugas di bagian pengeditan naskah. "Lagipula, Akari-san, aku tidak begitu paham kenapa kau mau melewatkan romansa kecil seperti itu," ia melirik Takara dengan pandangan lucu, "apa kau tidak mau mencium Takara gara-gara bibirnya selalu berbau permen mint? Nanti bibirmu sendiri juga akan terasa pedas, begitu? Hahaha!"

Takara mendecih sambil menandaskan jusnya. "Hentikan candaan tak lucu itu, Shinkaru-baka. Akari-san pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia tidak menginginkan adegan itu. Aku setuju-setuju saja. Lagipula, ini hanya film. Jalan cerita yang seru tidak melulu tergantung pada adegan seru, tetapi bagaimana kau mengolah adegan klise menjadi spektakuler."

Akari mengangguk pelan sambil menerawang ke langit. Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau memerankan adegan berciuman, tidak hanya di _Natsu no Onna_ , melainkan semua film yang pernah dibintanginya. Akari bahkan menolak tawaran untuk mengganti tempat di dahi atau pipi. Ia sudah memutuskan tindakan itu—yang dianggap tidak lumrah oleh sebagian besar teman sesama aktris terkenal—sejak ia terjun ke dunia perfilman.

 _Nagisa_ , gumam Akari dalam hati. _Terakhir kali kudengar rimbanya, kau lolos seleksi guru di akademi pendidikan swasta terkenal. Di musim semi yang indah seperti ini ... apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mengajari mereka cara-cara untuk membunuhmu? Ah, itu sih tidak mungkin_. Akari nyaris tertawa saat mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka di kelas 3-E. Rasanya kelulusan itu baru kemarin terjadi. Rasanya baru tadi malam mereka sekelas memegangi tubuh Koro-sensei yang terkapar di tanah, menunggu untuk diakhiri.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengeluarkan tentakel-tentakelnya, yang ditanam secara sukarela di tubuhnya, memenuhi raganya dengan nafsu membunuh. Baru kemarin ia berusaha menghajar Koro-sensei karena tidak mengetahui asal-usul guru kuning berkecepatan Mach 20 itu, meluapkan api kebencian di ujung-ujung tentakelnya, sebelum benar-benar dihentikan dengan cara yang ... entahlah. Tidak lazim? Aneh? Atau malah romantis?

Akari bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau mengelilingi pulau sebentar. Kalian hubungi aku kalau sudah mau mulai, ya," pesannya, kemudian berjalan santai di sepanjang pantai yang sepi dari pengunjung. Pulau Jeju, meskipun indah, terletak dari jarak yang lumayan dari daratan utama. Hanya orang-orang berdompet tebal yang bisa mengambil liburan ke tempat ini. Selain itu, sekarang masih musim semi, bukan waktu yang amat tepat untuk melarikan diri dari kejenuhan bekerja. Bagi kebanyakan orang.

Gadis itu sedang menyenandungkan beberapa lagu kesukaannya, menikmati sinar matahari pagi, dan angin sepoi-sepoi serta pemandangan yang tak pelak membuatnya ingin duduk di bawah sebuah pohon kelapa dan memejamkan mata sejenak, ketika telinganya menangkap suara samar-samar anak-anak remaja.

 _Anak-anak?_ Dahinya mengernyit. _Sedang apa mereka di sini?_ Akari berlari-lari kecil menuju sumber suara, tepat di bawah puncak sebuah bukit kecil. Di bawah sana, ia melihat sekitar tiga lusin remaja seusia anak kelas tiga SMP, berkecipakan di bibir pantai. Ombak-ombak lembut menyapu kaki mereka, yang menelusuri punggung karang yang terdapat di sepanjang pesisir itu. Mereka mengenakan seragam olahraga, dan tak jauh dari rombongan itu, Akari bisa melihat sebuah perahu mewah terparkir di satu-satunya dermaga yang tampak.

 _Apa anak-anak itu sedang mengadakan semacam studi wisata?_ pikirnya. Akari mencermati perahu itu dan mendapati bendera berkibar di atasnya. Susah mengenalinya dari sini, tapi tulisan yang tertoreh di bendera itu lebih seperti tulisan kanji Jepang dibandingkan Korea. Akari hendak turun untuk sekedar menyapa atau mengetahui rombongan itu ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Aaah," Akari mendesah malas. "Kenapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini, sih?" Akari membuka _mail_ terbarunya. Sesuai dugaannya, syuting sebentar lagi dimulai. Kalau berjalan sesuai jadwal, mereka baru akan mengambil istirahat siang hari nanti, juga satu jam. Istirahat terlama adalah sekitar pukul tiga sore, sampai matahari terbenam. Meskipun dia punya waktu sebanyak itu, bisa saja anak-anak sekolah itu sudah hengkang dari sini.

"Baiklah, baiklah," gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula, kalau aku ke sana, mereka mungkin akan mengerubungiku," tambahnya, mengingat popularitasnya sudah meledak tak hanya terbatas pada Jepang saja, tapi niscaya sebagian besar anak muda se-Asia Timur mengenali dirinya bahkan jika berada di keramaian.

Akari menyempatkan diri mengamati kumpulan remaja itu sebentar. Tak lama, kedua matanya melebar.

 _Tidak. Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak terlihat berada diantara rombongan itu sedari tadi. Muncul dari mana dia?_

 _Terlebih lagi ... apa itu benar-benar dia?_

Akari menggosok matanya, tapi imaji itu tidak berubah. Lelaki ceking itu, (yeah, mungkin sedikit kejam menyebutnya begitu) dengan rambut biru yang lumayan gondrong, mata sewarna batu akuamarin, dan postur tubuh itu ... dia sedang mengajar anak-anak itu? Akari bisa melihat di tangan kiri lelaki itu terdapat sejenis kerang besar, dan ia sepertinya sedang menerangkan sesuatu, yang diperhatikan oleh remaja-remaja itu dengan antusias. Beberapa dari mereka mencatat dengan tekun.

" _Nagisa_ ..." tanpa sadar Akari mengucapkan nama sahabat lamanya itu. Ia berlari, tapi tidak ke arah rombongan itu, melainkan kembali ke tempat syutingnya. Akari memaksakan diri berkonsentrasi pada syutingnya lebih dulu, setidaknya untuk hari ini. Saat waktu istirahat yang kedua, ia harus mengetahui keberadaan lelaki berambut biru itu.

Harus.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nazzomi-san, apa Anda mengetahui pihak mana saja yang sedang memakai pulau ini?" ucap Akari ketika istirahat kedua. "Misalnya ... semacam lembaga pendidikan atau biro wisata."

Pria tua yang telah dipercaya menyutradari berbagai macam film tenar tersebut mengernyitkan alis sesaat. "Selain kita, kalau tidak salah ada sebuah lembaga pendidikan swasta yang sedang memakai pulau ini untuk pembelajaran mereka. Kabarnya mereka menginap di hotel di semenanjung di sana," Nazzomi menuding arah yang dituju Akari saat berjalan-jalan tadi. "Di sana tempatnya lebih ramai dengan toko-toko suvenir dan semacamnya, jadi lebih cocok digunakan oleh anak-anak sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku ..." Akari bingung apa yang harus diucapkannya. "Eto ... apa mereka masih akan ada di sini sampai keesokan harinya?"

Melihat rona merah di wajah sang aktris, sutradara generasi lama itu hanya tersenyum. Setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja di dunia perfilman, mudah baginya mengenali ekspresi orang. Nyaris tidak ada yang bisa berbohong di hadapannya. Nazzomi hanya tertawa ringan sambil mengambil ponselnya. "Akan kucoba mengontak mereka. Kebetulan aku punya kenalan yang bekerja di Departemen Pendidikan. Akan kutanyakan apakah mereka masih di sini besok."

Akari mengangguk dengan wajah lebih ceria. "Terima kasih banyak, Nazzomi-san! Aku mengandalkanmu!"

Pilihan Akari untuk mempercayai si sutradara tua itu tidak salah. Buktinya, Nazzomi langsung memberitahu bahwa Akademi Akahebi sedang mengadakan pembelajaran di luar sekolah selama empat hari, menginap di Hotel Marinana, tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi pengambilan gambar mereka. Bahkan, sang sutradara memberitahu bahwa keesokan harinya syuting mereka akan diadakan di kompleks resor itu, sehingga Akari tak perlu terburu-buru mendatangi hotel hanya untuk memastikan apakah Nagisa berada di sana. Jawabannya sudah jelas. Peluang mereka berdua bertemu cukup besar. Akademi Akahebi baru akan mengangkat sauh dua hari lagi.

"Bagaimana, Kayano-cchi? Apa ini sudah cukup cokelat?" Rio memamerkan kulit lengan kiri bagian atasnya ketika mereka beristirahat di hotel sore harinya.

Akari terkikik. "Kalau kulitmu sudah sewarna rambutku, baru kuanggap cokelat."

"Curang ah!" gerutu Rio sambil melemparkan bantal. "Kalau begitu, aku membutuhkan waktu ratusan jam! Lagipula, nanti aku akan lebih terlihat seperti patung karamel yang dilumuri cokelat! Eh, bagaimana syutingmu tadi?" lanjutnya berbasa-basi.

"Biasa," jawab Akari datar.

"Biasa bagaimana?"

"Ah, pokoknya biasa. Aku berakting, sempat cut beberapa kali, dan yang terparah waktu kaki salah satu figuran kena capit kepiting dan ia memekik-mekik keras," jawabnya. Gadis itu menyisi rambutnya, merebahkan raganya yang penat ke kasur. Berkali-kali matanya nanar menatap jam dinding, ingin segera mengganti hari jadi esok.

"Kayano-cchi, wajahmu memerah," celetuk Rio. "Apaan sih?"

"B-bukan!" Akari menutupi mukanya dengan bantal. "A-aku baik-baik saja—serius! Aku cuma terlalu antusias karena besok kami akan pindah tempat pengambilan gambar ... di dekat resor sana."

Rio merasa ada yang tidak beres dari gelagat sahabatnya, dan insting jahilnya mulai kambuh lagi, tapi sementara ini, ia memutuskan mengikuti jalannya permainan dan membiarkan Kayano dengan urusannya sendiri. Tunggu, urusannya sendiri? Piston-piston otak Rio memercik, berusaha mengenali anomali sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan ide bagus ... atau sebagus-bagusnya ide yang saat ini mampir ke pikiran jahilnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian beranjak ke luar, seolah sibuk menghubungi teman luar negeri yang punya urusan penting.

Faktanya, itu setengah benar. Teman, iya. Luar negeri? Tidak.

.

.

.

* * *

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, seluruh kru menaiki _boat_ yang disewa oleh produser untuk mengelilingi pulau hingga sampai ke ujung lainnya, tempat di mana resor tersebut terletak. Selagi kru menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk pengambilan gambar, Akari melihat-lihat deretan toko dan penginapan yang berjajar di seruas jalan yang kira-kira hanya sepanjang satu setengah kilometer, dengan lebar standar serta kendaraan yang tidak begitu banyak. Tempat itu pasti tidak akan terlihat menyenangkan kalau bukan karena deretan pohon palem eksotis, desain-desain bangunan yang mencerminkan suasana pulau subtropis, atau cuaca yang sempurna. Sekali lagi, karena musim liburan belum tiba, belum banyak pelancong yang bertengger di pulau ini, jadi mereka dapat mengambil gambar tanpa perlu terganggu oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang.

Mata Akari melebar ketika menangkap nama sebuah bangunan berwarna gading, kira-kira berlantai enam, dengan jendela-jendela besar menghadap ke pantai dan taman kecil di berandanya. Hotel Marinana. Beberapa anak remaja berlalu-lalang di dekat taman, sebagian bersepeda di pinggir jalan hingga cukup dekat dengan lokasi _take_ mereka yang pertama.

 _Tidak_ , pikir Akari. _Kalau aku memikirkannya sekarang, aku bisa tidak fokus ke aktingku_.

"Cepatlah, Yukimura-chan!" panggil Shinkaru tak sabar. " _Take 1_ sudah hampir mulai!"

Akari mengangguk dan berlari ke tempat syuting. Ia menenangkan dirinya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Toh karyawisata sekolah itu akan tetap berada di sini sampai besok lusa. Ia masih punya banyak waktu. Ia bisa menggunakan waktu istirahatnya untuk berkeliling lebih jauh, atau bahkan menghubungi Rio untuk meminta bantuan ...

Tunggu. Kayaknya barusan itu tidak terdengar sebagai ide yang bagus. Rio mungkin akan meledeknya terus-terusan. Tidak, lebih baik gadis berambut pirang itu tidak mengetahui apa yang diincarnya sekarang. Akari memindai naskahnya dengan cepat, menghapalkan dialognya dengan Takara. Pengambilan pertama akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

"Hei, lihat! Bukannya itu Mase Haruna?"

Mendengar nama panggungnya disebut, Akari memalingkan pandangan—tidak secara drastis sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat kedua matanya mengenali siapa yang berseru—dan melihat tiga anak perempuan berseragam olahraga SMP, menunjuk-nunjuk tempat syutingnya dari pinggir jalan, di dekat penjual minuman otomatis.

"Wah, iya! Apa mereka mau mengadakan syuting di sini, ya?" celetuk yang lain.

Mula-mula, Akari tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi ia hanya mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum pada tiga anak SMP itu, kemudian berfokus kembali ke naskahnya hingga waktu take dimulai. Dengan curi-curi pandang ketika dirinya sedang tidak disorot kamera, Akari mengetahui ketiga gadis itu mengamati kegiatan mereka dari jauh, tanpa beranjak sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lihat ini, Takebayashi-sensei! Aku menangkap beberapa siput. Ayo kita bakar sama-sama!" seru seorang lelaki kelas tiga SMP berbadan bongsor yang berlari-lari sambil membawa seember siput laut berbagai jenis, menyodorkannya pada guru magang berkacamata itu, yang sedang sibuk menyusun laporan hariannya.

"Takebayashi," tegur seorang pemuda lain berambut biru. "Jangan terlalu serius, dong."

"Hah—apa?" Takebayashi terlonjak, seperti baru bangun dari mode sleep. Ia menyadari salah satu muridnya menyuguinya siput-siput laut mentah. "Oke ... mari kuperiksa dulu—ya ampun!" sang guru magang yang berasal dari institut penelitian ternama di Tokyo itu memegang salah satu siput dengan sarung tangan. Makhluk berlendir itu tidak besar, panjangnya hanya separuh dari lebar telapak tangan Takebayashi, dengan cangkang silinder setengah kerucut bermotif corak-corak hitam, jingga, kuning, dan putih yang cantik.

"Ini _Connus textille_ , Okoka-kun! Keong kerucut, salah satu invertebrata paling beracun! Mereka memakan ikan dengan menusuknya menggunakan jarum biologis yang berisi racun neurotoksik yang ampuh, yang dapat melumpuhkan mangsa dalam hitungan detik. Cepat kembalikan hewan ini ke laut! Hati-hati pada yang cantik-cantik, ya!"

Si murid mengangguk patuh lalu bergegas membawa ember itu ke luar. Takebayashi menghela napas. "Untung saja dia menanyakannya padaku dulu."

Nagisa tertawa. "Untuk itulah gunanya pembelajaran. Oya, omong-omong bagaimana penelitian darah artifisialnya, Takebayashi?"

"Hmm ... Rh Nuru Nuru masih butuh pengembangan agar benar-benar cocok untuk semua orang dari semua golongan darah. Masih sedikit sulit untuk AB, tapi Okuda-san sangat rajin. Sepertinya selepas tugasku mengajar di sini selesai dan sekembalinya aku ke institut itu, dia sudah bisa menyempurnakannya," jawab si lelaki berkacamata. "Pagi ini cerah sekali, Nagisa. Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan sebentar? Aku pasti juga sudah melakukannya, kalau bukan karena laporan ini."

"Yah, sebenarnya ... aku ada panggilan hari ini," ucap Nagisa sambil memeriksa kembali salah satu mail di ponselnya. "Ada yang ingin menemuiku ... tapi, sekilas kedengarannya ... aneh."

Ia menunjukkan mail di ponselnya pada Takebayashi.

' _Hei, Shiota. Kau tahu Yoshida Production, penggarap film-film terkenal itu? Nazzomi-san yang menyutradarai Natsu no Onna sedang syuting di Pulau Jeju. Dia ingin kamu menemui salah satu pemainnya, mereka bilang mereka butuh sedikit bantuanmu. Kudengar sih, mereka menginginkan pemeran pengganti tokoh utama lelaki. POKOKNYA DATANG SAJA!'_

Takebayashi mengernyit. "Yang mengirim mail ini ... Rio Nakamura? Apa ini berarti dia sedang berlibur? Di musim semi begini?"

Nagisa mengedikkan bahu. "Aneh, kan? Lagipula untuk apa Nazzomi-san membutuhkanku? Ah, meskipun dia juga menyutradarai serial _Sonic_ _Ninja_ kesukaanku beberapa tahun lalu, sih."

Takebayashi membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kalau itu Rio, mungkin dia menyuruhmu _crossdressing_ dan menjadi pemeran pengganti perempuan."

" _Bagaimana_ kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi sedatar _itu_?" protes Nagisa, tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Jadwal 'mengajar outbound'nya adalah kemarin dan besok. Ia sedang senggang hari ini dan tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan kecuali tidur, tapi Nagisa sudah terjaga sejak setengah jam lalu. Setelah menyetel prasangka baik pada undangan itu, Nagisa memakai sepatu dan turun ke lantai bawah, hanya untuk melihat lorong dan kamar-kamar begitu sepi seperti sudah ditinggalkan dari tadi.

"Huh? Ke mana anak-anak?" gumamnya. Ia mencapai beranda dan membuka pintu ... hampir bersamaan dengan beberapa siswa yang saling mengobrol dengan wajah ceria, dan langsung menunjukkan layar ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Nagisa-sensei, lihat ini!" salah satu siswinya berseru kegirangan dengan gambar dirinya di sebelah Kayano.

 _Tunggu!_ Nagisa tanpa sadar mendekatkan ponsel itu ke wajahnya. Mata lebar berwarna kecokelatan yang mengkilap itu ... rambut cokelat kehitaman yang bergelombang itu ...

"Kayano?" gumamnya hampir seketika.

"Bukan, Nagisa-sensei!" protes salah satu siswi. "Dia Mase Haruna! Masa tidak tahu, sih? Pemeran Nashiro Kayano di film _Natsu no Onna_ yang akan tayang!"

"Oh, i-iya ... m-maksudku itu. Eto ... kalian ... dari mana saja? Apa kalian baru melihat proses syutingnya?"

"Tentu saja!" pekik salah satu dari mereka. "Itu mengagumkan! Aktingnya benar-benar seperti asli! Mestinya Nagisa-sensei melihatnya, tapi sekarang mereka sedang istirahat panjang sore hari dan kami tidak boleh mengganggu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali ke hotel mereka. Eh, ternyata Yoshida Production masih akan di sini sampai besok lho, sensei!"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan murid-muridnya. Kali ini, dengan langkah yang lebih cepat.

 _Yah, mungkin aku bisa membantu mereka sekaligus bertemu Kayano_ , pikir Nagisa. _Ini yang namanya melempar dua burung dengan satu batu_.

Nagisa tiba di sana ketika para kru sedang berleha-leha, menikmati jajanan sore. Jelas-jelas mereka sedang istirahat. Nagisa merasa kurang sopan, tapi ia memberanikan diri memasuki lokasi syuting dan langsung menuju ke sang sutradara, yang duduk di kursi berpayung agak terpisah dari kru yang lain.

"Ano ... p-permisi," Nagisa menyapa sang sutradara sepuh dengan gugup. "Saya dengar Yoshida Production membutuhkan bantuan saya. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, sang sutradara mengernyitkan alis. Ia menaruh gelas minumannya ke meja dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Siapa kau? Apa salah satu dari pengawas murid-murid yang main kemari tadi?"

"Yah ... begitulah."

"Sebentar, apa tadi kau bilang? Bantuan? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kami membutuhkan bantuanmu?"

Nagisa menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Saya mendapat pesan dari salah satu teman saya yang juga sedang berada di sini, bahwa Yoshida Production membutuhkan bantuan saya."

"Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan?"

"Eh ... namanya Rio Nakamura."

Nazzomi mengelus dagunya pelan. Samar-samar, ia pernah mendengar nama itu dari seseorang. Malah, orang itu sekarang bekerja bersamanya. Nazzomi terkekeh sejenak dan menuding ke kumpulan kru yang asyik menonton hasil editan pengambilan gambar barusan bersama beberapa siswa SMP yang penasaran. "Coba kau pergi ke sana. Salah satu dari mereka pasti membutuhkanmu."

Nagisa gagal paham, tapi ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kerumunan. Tergeletak di atas sebuah meja lipat dari kayu, ia melihat seonggok naskah berbentuk buku kecil yang sudah dijilid berjudul ' _PEMERAN PENGGANTI PRIA_ '.

Pemuda berambut akuamarin itu duduk dan mengambil naskah itu. Rupanya kali ini Rio tidak main-main. Nagisa heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba ikut tercebur dalam dunia akting, tapi jika ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membantu orang lain, niscaya akan dilakukannya. Lagipula, dialog di naskah itu sedikit dan tidak panjang-panjang. Karena pekerjaannya sebagai guru menuntutnya untuk dapat menguasai berbagai materi dengan baik, naskah tersebut dengan cepat lengket ke otak Nagisa. Ia baru akan menyapa para kru untuk mengonfirmasi keabsahannya sebagai pemeran pengganti ketika seorang gadis membalikkan badan, kedua mata mereka bersirobok pandang satu sama lain.

"Kaya—"

" _Nagisa_?" gadis itu menyusul sepersekian detik kemudian dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi. "S-sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Oh, aku ..." untuk beberapa detik, Nagisa kesulitan menyusun kata-kata. "Rio mengirim pesan padaku sore kemarin. Dia bilang Yoshida membutuhkanku ... aku penasaran untuk apa, tapi—"

"Rio?" Akari—alias Kayano—menaikkan alis, kebingungan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mafhum akan semua keterkaitan itu. "D-dasar Nona Inggris sialan ..."

Rio Nakamura sudah mengerjai Nagisa—atau lebih tepatnya, mengerjai mereka berdua. Dia pasti mengirim pesan pada Nagisa yang membuatnya datang ke tempat syuting, padahal rencana Rio hanya satu: mempertemukan mereka berdua. Meskipun begitu, Akari tidak bisa begitu saja melabrak sahabatnya. Ia mesti berterimakasih, karena dengan begini ia tak perlu repot-repot menemui Nagisa.

 _Tunggu. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?_

"Hei, kalian berdua," Nazzomi tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa tidak berdialog di tepi pantai? Cuacanya sedang bagus, dan kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, kan?" selidiknya. Entah kenapa, Akari merasa aura sang sutradara profesional itu menjadi makin mirip aura Rio Nakamura.

Akari berdeham, kemudian menarik tangan Nagisa menjauh dari kerumunan. "Ayo!" serunya. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu!"

Akari membawa Nagisa ke bibir pantai yang berbentuk seperti teluk dangkal kecil berlandaskan pasir putih dan bebatuan berwarna kelabu. Pohon-pohon kelapa tumbuh diagonal ke arah laut, dan ombak kecil dengan lembut membasuh kaki mereka berdua. Beberapa burung camar mematuk-matuk peruntungan mereka sore itu di dekat air, menimbulkan sedikit suara berisik ketika salah satu dari mereka dikerubuti karena menemukan makanan.

Sang aktris menghela napas lega. "Akhirnya."

"Akhirnya apa?"

Ia memandang lelaki itu dari ujung atas ke ujung bawah. Sepatu ketsnya basah terkena air laut—tapi siapa peduli. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin senja bertiup, mengibarkan rambut mereka berdua searah dengan ombak. Akari sadar wajahnya memerah. Ia mendeham lagi. "Sudah sepuluh tahun, bukan?"

Nagisa memalingkan pandangan ke arah samudera, ke tempat di mana matahari akan bernaung sebentar lagi. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Yeah," ia menelaah sang aktris muda, kemudian menggaruk kepala. "Kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya, Kayano."

"Ap—bukan!" wajah gadis itu makin merah, mengeratkan dekapannya ke tubuhnya sendiri. "B-bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu ketika pertama kali kita—"

"Lihat! Kau sudah setinggi dahiku! Padahal sepuluh tahun lalu kau masih sebatas bahuku. Sepertinya pertumbuhanku memang lambat sekali ..." pemuda itu sewot sendiri. "Eh? Memangnya apa yang tadi kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" Akari memalingkan pandangannya. "M-maksudku ... pantai ini ... semua resor ini ... tidakkah membuatmu mengingat hari-hari itu?"

"Misi pembunuhan pulau tropis itu, ya," jawab Nagisa. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Itu adalah tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari terhebat dalam hidupku. Yah ... disusul dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang, itu adalah tahun-tahun terindah. Rasanya seperti aku tidak mau tahun-tahun seperti ini berakhir," Nagisa memandang sekeliling dan mengajak Kayano pergi ke kumpulan karang tumpul, karena ia sendiri kurang nyaman kalau harus mengobrol sambil berdiri di pasir basah seperti itu.

"Akademi Akahebi pasti sekolah yang besar, ya," gumam Akari.

"Bisa dibilang, setara dengan SMP Kunugigaoka kita dulu," aku Nagisa. "Tapi, tidak ada sistem diskriminasi peringkat seperti kita. Semua murid belajar di gedung yang sama. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa diterima bekerja di sana. Hei, sekarang Takebayashi juga sedang bekerja sementara di Akahebi, guna melanjutkan risetnya. Setelah itu, dia akan kembali ke institut penelitiannya. Akahebi juga dapat mengadakan program karyawisata musim semi seperti ini berkat sedikit sumbangan dari Karma. Kau tahu, dia bisa jadi arsitokrat yang andal," cerita Nagisa panjang lebar.

Akari hanya tersenyum. "Apa kau menggunakan metode yang sama dengan yang digunakan Koro-sensei saat mengajar kita?"

Nagisa tertawa pasrah. "Setengahnya iya. Tentu saja aku tidak mengajarkan metode pembunuhan. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat. Bagaimana denganmu, Kayano—eto ... apa aku harus memanggilmu Akari-san?"

Akari menggeleng pelan. "Panggil saja aku dengan apapun yang kau suka," gumamnya lirih. "Anu ... aku masih di Yoshida. Memerankan ... kau tahu, _Natsu no Onna_."

"Apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku suka," balas Akari. "Meskipun akan ada waktunya juga ketika aku harus berhenti, hidup seperti jutaan wanita lain di luar sana ... tapi untuk sekarang, aku menikmatinya. Aku bisa menggunakan bakat dan ilmu yang sudah kupelajari untuk memperkuat karakterku."

"Apa anak-anak Akahebi barusan itu mengganggu proses syutingmu?"

"Samasekali tidak," jawab Akari lembut. "Malah, mungkin itu bisa jadi tambahan paket untuk mereka: melihat secara langsung bagaimana sebuah film digarap."

"Oh, benar," wajah Nagisa berubah ceria. "Kau masih di sini besok, kan? Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin murid-muridku menonton proses syutingnya, agar mereka mengetahui bagaimana caranya membuat film sekelas itu. Ini pasti pengalaman baru untuk mereka."

Akari tersenyum lagi. "Kau semakin mirip Koro-sensei."

"Yeah, terserah saja," Nagisa tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, menatap mentari yang mulai menguarkan cahaya berwarna jingga lembut. Awan-awan berarak menutupinya. Permukaan laut seolah bertindak seperti ribuan cermin yang memantulkan cahaya jingga diantara petak-petak biru kehitaman. Burung-burung camar beterbangan kembali ke tempat bersarang mereka. Angin menggoyangkan pelepah pohon kelapa dan lagi-lagi mengibarkan rambut mereka berdua.

Benar-benar suasana yang damai.

"Benar-benar lain rasanya, melihat semua ini," Akari tersenyum puas. "Kalau kau mau, dunia memang bisa berubah dalam sekejap."

Jantung Nagisa berdenyut sepersekian kali lebih cepat. Ia melirik buku kecil itu, memastikan untuk menjawabnya dengan benar.

"Kayano."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ada rencana ... setelah menyelesaikan kariermu ini? M-maksudku ..."

Akari memandang ke depan, mengabaikan semburat merah di pipinya. Sebelum Nagisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia menjawab. "Aku—ingin berkeluarga. Kau tahu ... menjalani kehidupan normal."

Nagisa tidak mengerti kenapa dialognya dipotong, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan. "Memang selama ini kehidupanmu tidak normal?"

Akari memukul bahu Nagisa pelan. "Maksudku, dunia akting itu punya batas. Ketika aku mencapai batas itu, aku akan berhenti. Aku akan tahu ketika saatnya tiba, dan sudah saatnya bagiku untuk beranjak dan mencoba hal baru ... bersama keluarga baru."

Nagisa berusaha tertawa sealami mungkin. "Aktris terkenal sepertimu pasti punya banyak penggemar laki-laki."

"Entahlah. Aku biasanya bersikap apatis pada mereka," jawab Akari malas. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan adegan berciuman lagi."

Nagisa mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Spontan, wajahnya memerah, dan ia berusaha menyembunyikan kerikuhannya dengan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eto ... maaf soal itu. Kayano—sungguh! Cuma itu satu-satunya cara yang terpikir di kepalaku untuk menghentikanmu, tapi ... aku tidak berniat apapun. Aku ..."

Akari menggenggam tangan Nagisa lembut. "Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun."

Nagisa memandang Kayano intens. Rambut cokelat gelapnya dibiarkan terurai, yang kini sudah tumbuh hingga sepanjang pinggangnya. Nagisa bisa tahu Kayano tidak menggunakan riasan wajah. Kendati demikian, hal itu tidak membuatnya terlihat kurang cantik. Nagisa menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Takut-takut, ia melirik sekali lagi buku dialog itu. Adegannya masih sama. Tidak berubah! Apa dia benar-benar harus melakukannya?

"Anu ... aku tidak ingin mereka melihat ini," Nagisa berusaha berimprovisasi, mengatakan yang tidak ada di teks.

"Karena itulah aku menarikmu menjauh, Jenis Kelamin!" balas Akari.

"J-jangan panggil aku begitu, dong!" protes Nagisa, dan kali ini Akari tertawa lepas. Nagisa nyaris hendak membalas, tapi mempertimbangkan sahabatnya ini sensitif, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Nagisa menghela napas lega, kemudian beranjak dari karang. Akari mendekap Nagisa pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Terlalu lama tidak berjumpa, sampai sakit rasanya."

 _Glek_. Nagisa tahu yang barusan diucapkan Akari adalah lanjutan dialog yang sempat terputus karena dia berimprovisasi tadi.

 _Bagaimana, nih?! Apa aku harus melakukannya?_

"Kayano," Nagisa berbalik, meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu gadis itu, menatap matanya lurus-lurus. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, dan dengan sisa-sisa ingatannya, Nagisa mati-matian merapalkan dialognya.

"Aku ... tidak akan pergi dari lini pengelihatanmu. Aku janji."

Wajah Akari merona, hanya beberapa detik sebelum Nagisa menautkan bibirnya. Akari terkejut bukan main, tapi ia tidak berbuat apapun. Alih-alih, nyaris tanpa sadar, Akari melingkarkan lengannya ke tengkuk Nagisa, memijat leher belakangnya. Akari tidak peduli kalau saja gunung vulkanik di Pulau Jeju mendadak meletus atau ada tsunami raksasa yang menyapu resor dan hotel. Paradam dengan keadaan sekitar, seolah penghuni bumi cuma mereka berdua saja. Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik, yang terasa seperti sejam.

"N-Nagisa," ucap Akari ketika bibir mereka terlepas. Wajah aktris itu sebelas-dua belas dengan kepiting rebus, merah padam. Kalau saja bukan karena sekeliling mereka yang sepi, Akari pasti sudah menggali lubang di pasir dalam-dalam dan mengubur diri di dalamnya.

Wajah Nagisa ikut memerah, tapi kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membungkuk. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kayano."

"Ha? Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"U-untuk ... h-harus melakukan itu lagi ... ah, t-tapi itu demi kelancaran akting ... kan?"

"Kelancaran akting?" ujar Akari kebingungan. Ia melirik buku yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Nagisa, lalu merebutnya.

"J-jadi ... kau ... _sejak kapan_ kau mengikuti dialog di buku _ini_?!"

"Lho? Bukannya aku diundang ke Yoshida untuk jadi pemeran pengganti pria?" kini Nagisa mengernyitkan alis. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya tersadar.

"YI-HA! Aku penasaran sekali apa reaksi grup 3-E ketika aku meng _upload_ foto ini!"

Kedua insan berbeda jenis itu menggerakkan kepala mereka, yang terasa seperti engsel pintu berusia lima dekade, ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru langit sedang tertawa kegirangan dengan ponsel yang menampilkan gambar berupa "adegan" mereka barusan. Mana _angle_ nya jelas sekali, pula.

" _Nagisa dan Kayano akan resmi menikah sebulan lagi_ , ah! Itu mungkin _caption_ yang pas!" seru Rio kegirangan.

"Huwaaa, Nagisa-sensei! Ternyata kau selama ini diam-diam berpacaran dengan aktris terkenal!" seru murid-murid Akademi Akahebi, yang diam-diam menyaksikan dari jauh. Beberapa kru Yoshida Production termasuk sang sutradara sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bukan sebuah kebetulan kan, kalau ternyata Nashiro Kayano dan Kayano Kaede punya satu kata yang sama?" tawa Nazzomi. "Tapi aku tidak mengira kejadiannya akan sampai sejauh ini."

"Hehe, itu berkat aku," kata Rio lagi. "Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil naskah yang belum diedit begitu saja, Nagisa-kun. Benar-benar sangat Nagisa, deh! Oke, aku benar-benar mengakuimu sebagai lelaki tulen sore hari ini—oh, tidak! Aku baru akan benar-benar mengakuimu kalau kau sudah melamar Kayano!"

Nagisa melirik si gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu dengan pandangan bersalah sekaligus malu. "K-Kayano ... m-maaf. Tapi tadi perkataanmu persis dengan yang tertulis di naskah ... jadi ... kukira itu ..."

Kalau saja Yukimura Akari masih memiliki tentakel-tentakel itu, mereka pasti sudah keluar sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagisa," bisik Akari lirih. "Uuuu ... sepertinya mulai detik ini aku tidak akan bisa berakting dengan sempurna!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Wah, nggak nyangka sampai tembus 5.000 words. Semoga para NagiKae shippers kenyang ya, nurufufufu!**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 _ **-Itami Shinjiru-**_


End file.
